


Jealousy

by FANTASTAR



Category: Soul Eater, Soul Eater STAR
Genre: Boy x boy, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANTASTAR/pseuds/FANTASTAR
Summary: Neither one of them are very good at handling it. Everyone else can clearly see that too.Grim x Collin | Yaoi | Fluff





	1. Chapter 1

School Fluff

The sun was shining gently into the library as one student sat there reading away. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle scratching of a pencil as he scribbled away, taking notes on things he was going to need for tomorrow’s test. Collin Albarn was possibly the only one who ever really came into the library willingly. So when Collin walked into the library that morning to see someone else, to say he was surprised was an understatement. And not only was it that someone was here before him, but it was Grim “Reaper” of all people. The shinigami looked bored as he flipped through an old book. Collin was frozen still as he just stared at the other. Grim felt someone starring so he looked up and saw the ash blonde. Instantly he peeked up and said cheerily “Captain!! Good morning!!”   
Collin still didn’t move as he tried to comprehend and after a little bit his brain caught up and realized Grim spoke “Ah... yes. Good morning, Grim.... What are you doing here?”   
The other boy got out of his seat and he said cheerily “I was waiting for you!!”   
Collin now having processed that Grim was in fact here, looked flatly at the other and it was quiet before Grim huffed “Okay, dad brought me here because he needed my help with something. But seeing Captain here is always a plus!”   
The black haired boy smiled as he walked over to Collin and grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers with the others gloves hand and dragged him to the table. Collin was about to protest but he was yanked over to the table and huffed. They sat down and Collin said “Well, I am a little surprised you’re here. Usually I’m the only one who’s here this early.”   
Grim groaned “It’s so boring here! There’s nobody to talk to or keep you company.”

 

Collin said flatly as he sat down in the vacant seat next to Grim “That’s the point.”   
Grim wrapped his arms around Collins shoulders and rested his head on the others. The ash blonde scowled and huffed “Even this early in the morning, you’re touchy.”   
Grim said “Well, I would think as your boyfriend, I can be.”  
That got Collin to get quiet and for his cheeks to flush softly. Being the reserved person he was, he was quite shy when it came to affection and vulnerability. Those were things he didn’t exactly enjoy. And yet, one day, Grim just happened to get under that cold exterior. Of course, Grim was a little sadistic about Collin’s insecurities, but then again it was Grim. Eventually the bumps evened out and they’ve been steady since.   
Collin however did usually protest his dislike for extreme prolonged affectionate touching while out in public. However, Grim knew Collin was a closet cuddler. But Collin made Grim swear not to tell anyone. So Collin sighed but relaxed into Grim’s arms, leaning his head against the boys chest and relaxed. He couldn’t see the spark of happiness that twinkled in Grim’s purple iris. Collin began to read his text book while Grim just watched him from below but neither of them spoke. After a couple minutes Grim moved his arms to wrap around his lovers slim waist and made sure to glide his fingers over the sensitive skin. Earning him a shiver and a slap on the arm. He chuckled and stopped but was quite happy that Collin seemed to be coming out of his shell. Collin used to never even show him the slightest bit of affection until he was completely sure they were alone. At first Grim didn’t mind but slowly he felt like he was a secrete that Collin was ashamed of so he started to push about being public. It led to a bit of tension but slowly Collin’s been getting better about it. 

It progressed so well that Collin even kissed him on the cheek before leaving the (then empty) classroom once and that led to a very very heated make out session on the floor of that said classroom. Grim still gets shivers thinking about that. And right now, snuggling in the library was a close second to that memory. It was a very comfortable silence. So comfortable that neither of them heard other people enter the room. Grim shifted so he could lift his head and read over Collin and he said cheerily “Love you, Captain.”   
Collin felt his cheeks turn pink as he opened his mouth and said “I love you to-“  
“SENPAI!!”  
Collin’s head shot up and he visibly jumped as heat rushed to his face at being caught in such a vulnerable way. Grim was not so lucky as Collin’s sudden head jerk, knocked the blonde’s skull into his jaw and sent his head snapping backwards and he fell over into a pile of books very ungracefully. 

Vanderbolt stood there with a shocked expression and his own cheeks were a little pink. Collin was as red as a tomato and he stumbled “Wh-What are you doing here?!”   
Vanderbolt said a little slow “Uh... well um... Prissy sent Nashi and I here to get something... what.. what were you doing?”  
Collin said quickly “Just, reading..”   
Van nodded slowly and he said “Um... sorry if I uh... interrupted-“  
Collin quickly attempted to cover up whatever the leader of team B saw “You-“  
But Grim had scrambled up and glared up at Van and said “-had definitely interrupted something.”   
Collin tried to interject “Well-“  
But Grim just interrupted again and said “It’s fine though, Captain and I were done anyway. See you both later!”  
His tone had taken a cheerier tone towards the end and he skipped away. Collin couldn’t say the loss of the other wasn’t affecting him a bit. He tried to call the other back but Grim had already left. Van looked at Grim’s retreating figure and then to his Senpai and he said “Sorry, I didn’t notice I was-“  
Collin was trying to calm his racing heart and he let out a deep sighed “It’s okay Van. Now what is it Priscilla needed?”   
Van then went on a long explanation and with Collin’s help, he and Nashi both left the library with several books and Collin was left to clean up his things and try to find his boyfriend. 

As they left Van giggled “Senpai was acting a little goofy, wasn’t he Nashi?”  
The weapon rolled his eyes and said “He’s just got it bad for Reaper.”  
Van blinked owlishly before looking at Nashi and he asked innocently “Got what for Grim? A book?”  
Nashi looked at his meister with a flat expression and rolled his eyes “Nevermind...”   
Van poured and whines for Nashi to explain it to him, which the weapon just told him to forget it.

Collin walked out of the library and he huffed “Grim... where are you?...” Over the time they had been dating, he knew Grim was trying to be patient with him but there were times Grim got frustrated with him because he was so reserved and Grim was just a little possessive. He tried to find the reaper but he couldn’t. He was starting to become very frustrated and a little worried when he saw it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Grim disappear around a corner. Collin called out to him but Grim didn’t seem to hear, so quickly he ran after him. Students were starting to walk through so keeping up was proving to be a little difficult. He rounded the corner but Grim was already heading down another hallway. Groaning and finding himself getting irritated at playing cat and mouse, he gave chase again. When he rounded the corner Grim was nowhere to be found. He knew the hallway split two ways and he rubbed his temple in frustration. Soar and Flow were looking at the mission board when they saw him. Soar said “Yo, Collin, the hell’s gotten you so worked up?”   
Flow was quiet as he looked at Collin, who looked a little worried and irritated. The ash blonde briskly walked up to them and he said “Have either of you guys seen Grim?”

 

Soar raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms “Yeah, he walked this way and turned the corner. Pretty rude he didn’t even say anything to me. I was even nice enough to say good morning.”   
Flow looked at his meister knowing she just did the same thing she just did to Collin but chose not to speak out about it.   
Collin groaned and he muttered under his breath “Grim, what the heck?”  
Flow chose to speak up this time and said “Why, uh, why are you looking for him? Did you two fight?”  
Collin looked at Flow and his green eyes clashed with Flows ocean blue orbs and Collin didn’t see a glint of knowing in them and he felt a little bit of heat rise to his face. They couldn’t know... He sighed “In a way, yes... so he went that way?”  
Quickly changing the subject and redirecting attention to Soar, she nodded and he said a quick “Thanks..” and took off. 

After he rounded the corner Flow said “I hope they’re not arguing again...”   
Soar rolled her eyes and muttered “Knowing them, Grim is probably just being dramatic and Collin’s being a hard ass as usual.”   
Flow looked at his meister and was about to voice that it wasn’t the type of argument that she was thinking, when he decided it would just be best if he didn’t. The boy looked back where Collin had ran and wished him luck on their argument and hoped it didn’t effect their relationship while he followed Soar as she began to talk about their next mission and training.

Collin had ran after Grim for a while now and he somehow kept losing the reaper. Eventually the teen rounded the corner and what he saw made him freeze. There stood Grim, and standing much too close to Grim, was some random weapon. She giggled at something that he said and bit her lip cutely while fluttering her eyelashes. Collin stood frozen as he watched and the archer continued to quietly watch. The girl smiled brightly to the reaper and suddenly grabbed the boys hand and started to gently pull him away. This struck a nerve in Collin as more people filled the hallway and he felt something bubbling inside him and he very quickly followed the pair. When he got close enough, he reached out his hand to grab Grim’s other hand and he heard a piece of the conversation. “So, what are you doing after school? Maybe you and I could-“   
And he didn’t need to hear any more of the conversation . He quickly grabbed Grim’s hand and yanked him backwards. The reaper was surprised when her grip was suddenly pulled away and he heard Collin’s voice behind him “I’m afraid he can’t. He’s busy after school.”  
Grim raised an eyebrow at Collin’s behavior and as soon as the confused look appeared, he realized. The girl however scowled “Um, excuse you, I wasn’t asking you.”  
Collin said stiffly “Well, I’m answering for him.”   
The girl asked snappily “And who are you to do that anyway?”  
And Collin had finally lost his patience and without thinking, he loudly snapped back “His boyfriend.” 

The girl’s jaw dropped and then closed and suddenly Collin was very aware of what he said as the people on the hallway went silent and turned towards the scene. His eyes widened and he also found himself at a loss for words. Redness slowly climbed it’s way up to his cheeks and ears as he tried to form words. Grim on the other hand had a satisfied smirk and he said “Well, there you have it. It seems I will be very busy after school. Come along Captain~ We have things to do~”   
Without giving him a chance to comprehend, Grim swept him off his feet and over his shoulder as they easily walked out of the school. It wasn’t till midway through this walk that Collin started to squirm and protest about being carried. To which, Grim just said “Well you basically told the whole school so I don’t see why not.”   
Which shut him up and he protested to at least be put down. And Grim eventually agreed and then just grabbed him by the hand and dragged him towards the manor.  
H


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside, Grim headed straight for his room and plopped Collin on the bed and grinned “I knew you were the jealous type.”

Collin looked surprised before snapping “I am not.” 

Grim smirked and he sauntered over to the bed with the archer on it and said “Oh yeah? Then what was that?”

Collin was about to defend himself but then he found himself unable to explain and then realization hit him and he said “You did that on purpose!!”

Grim just gave him a smirk and said “Maybe I did~ Maybe I didn’t~”

He slowly got up and crawled on top of Collin who was now underneath him lying on his back. He said “Now, I believe we were up to something before we were so rudely interrupted.” 

And with that, he leaned down and kissed the blonde. Collin gave a surprised squeak and was going to protest but his mind found itself slowly not working and just melting into the kiss. Grim chuckled knowing that Collin’s weakness and he swiped his tongue over the others lip for access. And Collin shyly gave it as he opened his mouth to welcome the intruder. Grim quickly dove in as their tongues swirled in their mouths and quickly Grim dominated the archer. Collin was quickly losing his will as that devilishly talented tongue did wonders. He gave a quiet moan into the kiss as Grim deepened it. The reaper pulled away for only a second before diving back in as he continued to kiss Collin. 

 

It would surprise a lot of people that Grim was the one on top but for Collin, he didn’t mind. He was always the one in charge and being the leader, so sometimes he likes to let go and be bossed around for a bit. And Grim happily loves to be in charge of the leader. Getting to see him squirm and beg and follow his orders. It was addicting. Pulling apart, Grim hungrily licked his lips at the sight. Collin looked slightly dazed with a bit of saliva hanging out. Cheeks flushed and he was panting softly. Grim looked over his lovers form when he noticed a problem. Slowly he took a slender finger and traced it from his neck and started to slowly lower.   
He said “Oh my, Captains all worked up after a little kiss~” 

The finger slowly moving to the noticeable bulge in Collin’s dress slacks. The blonde jolted a little with a soft whimper as Grim palmed it slightly, feeling Collin’s member hardening under his pleasurable touch. Slowly and skillfully he got the belt undone and slipped his hand underneath Collin’s boxers and said “I guess we’ll have to fix that won’t we~”   
And before Collin could get a word out, his hand wrapped around his erection, making the words Collin was going to say into a pleasured hiss. Collin stuttered our “G-Grim!! Nnngh!!” 

 

Grim easily used his other hand and pulled the slacks down so it was easier as he started to slowly stroke the hardened member. Collin instantly whines softly as his hands flew up to his mouth to try to stop his moans from escaping. His hips jerking a little with each pleasant spark that was going straight from his groin to everywhere else. Grim said “I can’t say I’m not happy that you decided to tell the whole school about us~ I think you deserve a reward~!”  
Collin gave a muffled moan as Grim didn’t stop his hand and the blonde felt him shift as the hand moved. He withheld a whine of protest and saw Grim shuffle up towards him and remove his tie. The black haired boy then grinned and grabbing Collin’s wrists, he easily tied him up and made it so Collin’s wrists were now attached to the headboard. He then moved back down to where he had started and pulled the blondes pants off completely and toss them aside. He climbed in between Collin’s legs and pulled them apart so he had better access. He then looked up at Collin and he said “You ready?”  
Collin looked anxious but he gave a silent nod. Collin was very specific about blowjobs. Grim also didn’t usually give them but sometimes he would. The reason for doing so was when Collin was given them, his pleasure would override his senses and he would get impatient and Grim may be good at deep throating, but that didn’t mean he liked his mouth being shoved into a dick. So when he did give blowjobs, he usually tied Collin’s wrists. 

 

Not only did this make it better for Grim, but it made it a lot more entertaining because Grim found out the first time they did this, that Collin was quite sensitive.   
Leaning down to Collin’s erect cock, he licked the underside slowly, and Grim saw Collin’s body tense and become jelly at the same time. He loved how he could make Collin lose his composure so quickly. Collin gave a breathy groan as his hips slowly rose to seek more pleasure and Grim chuckled as that skillful tongue started to swirl around his very sensitive head. Collin tensed up as he keened needily to Grim. He said in a slightly hoarse tone “G-Gri-Ah! Please!!”   
The reaper smirked as he said “Alright Collin, alright.”   
And with that, he took Collin in his mouth. Collin threw his head back and a moan escaped his lips as his body tensed and his arms tried to release themselves from captivity with no avail. He squirmed under the mercy of Grim’s pleasuring mouth and bucked his hips. Grim made quick work to start bobbing his head and pin Collin’s hips to the bed. Collin would hiss and moan and beg and whine while Grim continued to suck. The blonde was going crazy with pleasure as he moaned and jerked as pleasure shot through him. When he felt something starting to move towards his entrance he immediately became alert. He saw Grim giving him a hungry look as a single digit pressed into him slick with saliva. Collin’s mouth opened as his eyes widened and his legs widened a little and curled to give Grim better access. The blonde was going to lose his mind if this kept up. He was going to go insane!! 

A second finger was added as he was stretched and he wriggled at the uncomfortable yet pleasurable feeling. His toes curled tightly as pleasure coiled in his stomach and he said as his voice became to get higher pitched “G-Grim- I-I’m close!!”   
Grim smirked and he continued to finger his captain and suck him. Collin squirmed and cried out and bucked his hips restlessly as he was reaching his climax. He let out a cry but this one was because of loss. Because right before he felt himself about to go over, the pleasure stopped. He squirmed and tried to move and he said breathlessly and desperate “Grim please- please- ohh, need, need you!! S-So close, need- please- Ple-AHHHHHH!!!!!”  
Without warning, Grim had aligned himself and in a single thrust, had fully sheathed himself inside Collin. And that was the last straw to send Collin overboard. His back arched and his toes curled and he screamed as he exploded all over his own stomach and chest. Grim had to stop for a moment because his body was trying to process the overwhelming pleasure of Collin’s tight heat wrapped around him. Collin barely got off his high when Grim began moving again. He let out a mewl and said “N-No, Grim I-I just- AH!! C-came! W-Wait-“  
But another snap of his hips had Collin reeling. Grim thrust into Collin with deep powerful thrusts and he gave a breathy groan while Collin moaned wantonly. Drool leaking from his lips and eye closed. Grim used this moment to bend over and start to bite and suck on the skin he could reach. 

 

His favorite place was the lower area of his lovers neck. Quickly he bit down hard, earning a cry from Collin before he sucked on it hard. Collin was yanking on his tie, wanting to be freed but it wasn’t budging. He cried out “I-I’m going t-to go cr-razy!! Ahh! Ahh! F-Feels so goo-ood!! Ugh! Ugn!! Nnnh nngghhaahh!!!”   
Grim bit his collarbone and his hands roared over his body and sometimes tweaked a perky nipple earning a jolt from Collin. Grim’s thrusts were becoming sloppy and irregular and he found his breathing becoming very harsh and he said breathlessly “C-Captain... hnngg, Captain... love you...”

He was reaching his end of the rope and grabbing Collin’s hard on, he pumped it as best he could while Collin was about to go insane. Both boys very quickly reached their climax, screaming out the others name and releasing their spill. Collin’s all over himself again, and Grim inside. Both of them collapsed ungracefully from exhaustion, riding out their orgasmic high. 

Grim lazily untied Collin’s wrists that quickly wrapped around Grim’s waist and he pulled out as they cuddled quietly. Collin said “Love you..” and drifted off to a quiet slumber. Grim smiled and said “Love you too, Captain~”   
And soon quickly followed.


End file.
